A Typical Bad boy
by Cupidslovestruck2
Summary: Bella has a Secret, Which Will be Haunting Her, can Science Project Partner Jacob Black  "The BadBoy" Help Her. Will He Change his BadBoy ways for bella and fall in love with her. Read on to Find Out.
1. Quick Summary

_Summary._

_Bella Swan Is in Great Danger After A Vial Night, Where she Was Raped And beaten by a Unknown Person, A Student From her School Jacob Black The bad Boy, Was Able_  
><em>to Get her Just In Time, She Also Witnessed the The Unkown Person Was haunting her Life, He Was On Track of Her And Was able to Watch Her at all Times, Will Jacob Black be <em>  
><em>Able to Save Bella before She Gets In Great Danger?<em>

_Jacob Black Is the "Bad boy" & " A Ladies Man". 17 Really Popular Boy At The School, Never Really Payed any attention to Bella When They Were at school Until They Were _  
><em>Paired up with Each Other On a Science Project. Will He change His Ways For bella, Will He Fall In love with bella. find Out.<em>

_Please Review, I No Crap Review but I Hope My story will be Much Better._

_Thankyou _

_-be YourSelf, Everyone Else is Taken._


	2. The Nightmares begins

Just a typical bad boy.

BVOP

"OI BITCH!" I Heard someone call out, i thought it was a typical drunk bastard not being able to control his self, His temper in that matter. i Did get a bit Scared due to the fact that it was Quite Dark & cold, i didnt want to show my Weakness so I carried on Walking Home from the Train Station ., I really couldn't wait to go home, I was paired up at school with the Most biggest Jerk in the Universe, Big Mistake. Jacob Black, the Bad Boy. He Thinks he Get Any Chick He Sets eyes on. It's all about Jake to Him, a Typical Prick i say, and they chose me to be partners with him, Thanks Alot!

"OI BITCH, IM TALKING TO YOU!" The Same Drunk Head had shouted out, I Just put my middle Finger up and Carried on Walking. I Felt A hand Hit My Left Shoulder, i got ready to swing a punch to him, but he had already beaten me, I felt Right on to the Pavement. I Felt my Nose Bleed, i Just Wanted to Scream, before i Could i Was Dragged By Hair Behind a Big Bush,

" LET ME GO, YOU SICK BA-" Before I Was able to finish the word, he had Knocked me again, which Really Hurt, I Began to Tear up,

"Aww, Little Slag is going to Cry eh?" The Man Said, i Can smell all Kinds of Alcohol and Drugs on his breath, it Made Me wonder If I was Still going to Live. i looked at him he Wore a Black Mask over his Face, and he was Dressed in all black.

"Well Little Bitches Like you, have to Learn And i know how to teach you A Lesson" He Punched Me twice in the Stomach and Kicked Me, When i Had no Way of Moving from all the pain i was experiencing, he Widened my Legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I Said in one big breath, thats all i had In me to say, he Just Laughed, and Un-did his Pants, And Pulled Down Mine, Wants He saw My Knickers he Licked his Lips, i Knew Exactly what he was going to do, He dragged of My Knickers Widened My Legs even Futher Which Hurt My Vagina HARD! i Was Squealing and Screaming but That was his Pleasure to see a typical girl like me Scream for My life, He Spat On my Pussy, and Started to Lick Me and Suck Me, it Was So Uncomfortable, I Hated it, He digged His Large tounge through My Tiny Hole, and It Hurt. Rapidly going in and Out, Super Fast!

"PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU STOP" i Cried out, be He Looked at me and grinned, His Finger and Pumped Me, All at the Same time, Spitting, Sucking, Pumping, It Was Disgusting.  
>I Got up, and He Slammed my chest back down, Which made me realised I WAS A VIRGIN!<p>

" Please, you Have to stop, Am a Virgin" i yelled, i thought he would at least have a heart and stop. I thought he Would have apoligized and Left me...

" Oh Are you now? Well i shouldn't be doing this to a Virgin Should i," he said with alot of sarcasm in his voice, i didnt understand what he was playing at, but i hoped he would just leave me be. Unfortunatley he went way against to everything i had in mind, he unziped his Pants, and pull down his cheap grey boxers and rubbed him self. I Squealed and Screamed to get out of his grip but it was to hard, i had no way of freeing myself that easily, my legs widened even more this time, while he fiercly entered me, Pounding me and pounding me.  
>"I'll Teach you, I'll Teach you, you VIRGIN SLUT" he grinned and and Grinded into my vagina, i cried at the thought of the fact that i was just getting raped by a randomer, a sick druken bastard that thought it was funny to take a Young teenage girl's innocents because he was bored! We both witnessed the blood pouring from my vagina, the pain was just un-bearable, i hated it, i hated him, i hated myself for this, i would never forgive this sick fucker! He's pounds in to my vagina became harder, the movent and grindig became faster and his positions of me became fiercier, it was just a big sluty mess. He enjoyed Tearing my pussy apart and watching the blood pour onto his hard member. I Reached to the point where i could feel my body was about to hit Climax, i've never witnessed this before but the popular girls at my school always talk about how it feels amazing and shit, I screamed and yelled, i felt the sweat from underneath his black mask from his Neck hit my cheeck, i hit my climax, and my vagina just bursted with cum,<br>once all my body had calmed down he got up and cleaned his member with one of his gloves, EW he looked at me and i could see him laughing.  
>"Thats how you do it Bitch, I'll be watching you" he said, i couldnt take another Punch so i just ignored his vial comment. i grabbed all my remains of clothes and hid behind a tree further up in the Forest, put all the clothes back on, and felt sick, the blood remains where still on the clothes and my hair was a mess.. i was just a typical mess. The worst thing was that my mobile was out of battery and had no way of contacting anyone.<br>I returned back on to the pavement, freezing cold, i saw boys come out of this pub just across the road. One of them was familiar to me, he had jet black hair, a muscular body,  
>beautiful skin tone but the shittiest personality, Jacob Black! A boy with no manners or shame at all. He claimed he fucked nearly all the popular girls at school, Im not really popular, i'm more of those brainy kids, who people ask to help revise for a test thats due the next day or who always reads books and hands there homework early. I guess you could call me a geek but i rather be that than a whore, well thats what they will be calling me now. I saw all of jacob's friend leave and it was him alone, smoking in the dark thinking he was a Rebel and shit, I Just walked down the street like there was nothing wrong. I arrived to a Corner Shop, not far from the Pub. My aching Stomach and back caused me to dropped to the Pavement right outside the store. I Couldn't take the Pain, and Wished someone would Just help me. My wish came true, or did it. The Snob Jacob Black had arrived at the store, im Guessing to get another Pack of Ciggerettes or condoms Before he "Fucks" Another Popular girl from My School. He Walked towards te Store With His Black Leather Jacket over his Shoulder, Looking Sexy i- I ment Shockingly cute. He's Eyes Finally Met Me So he no Longer walked to the store but walked over to me. I Just Looked away.<p>

"Everything Alright There Babe?" he Said Cunningly. You Can tell he is always Horny, Its Just Disgusting.

"Im fine thanks" Trying to hard my Voice and Face before he Witnessed that im his Project Partner at School, but The disquise didnt seem to work at all im Guessing.

"I Know you! your the Chick i was Paired up with at school right?" He Said Biting His Lips. He Beautiful Pink Lips and He Super White Teeth, Im Suprised The amount he Smokes I guessed they would have been yellow or something.

"Yeah, Bella Swan" I Said Still Not showing the whole of My Face.

"Yeah thats it. Well Bella Swan.. Why you Sitting Out Here in the Dark Like a Used Hoocker?" he Said, he Couldnt Help but Laugh underneath his breath, I told you the boy has No shame at all.

" No Reason. I Just-" i Couldnt think of a Escuse, i didnt want to tell him i was raped Just incase he predicts that he can do the same to me or something, And because Im generally Embarrassed.

" Do you Need help or something" he Said Looking Confused.. WELL DUH! i wonder this dude has the Muscle but clearly has no brain at all.

" Well Kinda" I said, In a Sacastic Voice.

" Come Then, Jump In My car" he Said as he Rushed to his Black BMW M6, i was pretty impressed. I Jumped in His car, still Showing no eye contact with him.

"be right back. I Need to get something from the Store" He Lefted, I Looked he Had a Cute Ass, Seriously! While i waited for him, I Looked at his Car, I Saw Condom Rappers Under the Chair, and Ciggerettes in the Cup Holder, where you Keep Cofee & Tea and shit, and everything a Typical Bad Boy needed.  
>I Looked again and i saw him walk out the Shop, licking his lips slightly.<br>"Back Babe" He Said whilst he Jumped into His Car and turned the Engine On. He Looked at me from the top of my head to the End of Leg i think he Finally Realised the bad State i was in. He didnt Really want to Say anything to Me i could tell.

" Amma Take you back to my Place" He Said As he Drove. I Felt Nervous Again, the Whole of My back and belly Was Aching, it Was Aching so bad. I Was Worried he Would take Advantage of me and tell all his friends at school that he Fucked the Geek He was Working with in a Science Project at school. I didnt want to Seem Weak by telling him I wanted to go Straight to my Place, Just incase he told his Friends at school that im a Pussy, I already get Neglected and i dont Mind that but i don't want to get Bullied Aswell that woud my life a living hell at school.

" So What happened to you?" He Said to break the Silence, He Didn't take his eye of the road but i think he maybe Really intrested in how I ended up in this state, i still didnt want to tell him.

"Err Nothing," I said Looking at the Window, wondering where the Fuck is his house, i Couldnt wait to Just Jump Out the Car and Avoid Making any conversation With Him.

"It Dosn't Look Like Nothing, you Look a mess" He Said, I know i Look a mess , Thanks For clearifying that for Me!

"Just Nothing" I Said avoiding the Question Still, I Could tell he was getting frustrated but didnt bother Asking Anymore Questions about It, he Could Tell i really was Intrested in talking about that. We stop Talking for 15Mins and The Radio Was Playing commericials. Jacob Finally broke the Silence.

"what we Doing for Our History Project then babes?" he Said, Babe? why does he call me that, i think he calls all the whores his going to fuck that!

"you Mean Science Project?" I Corrected him, He Looked a bit Shocked at the Same time as Embarrassed, it was so cute.

"Yeah That" he Said before he Looked Stupid, Which already did. I Just shrugged My shoulders and Placed My Face on My fist, We Finally Arrived at his House, and His House Was the Sex! it Was Massive. I Couldn't believe this was His House.

"This Is Your House?" i said Suprised. He Just Smiled And nodded, he Left the Car And So did i, He Opened the door of his House and We Entered, As We did the Lights in the house Automatically Came On, SHIT. He Walked me Upstair to his bedroom. There Were two so Im guessing One Was his Parents. We Entered his bedroom, and His bedroom Was Also Amazing. He Must be Filthy Rich to be Living Like this. little Stubborn FUCKER. I Asked if i Could Charge My Mobile, he had the same Mobile as Me, A Blackberry Torch So I put it On Charge, I Faced Him. He Finally took a Really Look at me, and Showed me to his bathroom,

"You Might Want to take a Shower" He Said Whilst he Turned the Shower one, he Went into his Wardrobe and got me a Huge Shirt to Put on.

"Yeah I aint Got No thongs Or Underwear for you to Put on, so your going to Have to make do" He smiled thinking he had it all Planned.

End Of BVOP.

JVOP

"Yeah, I aint got No thongs or Underwear for you To put on, your going to have to make Do" i Said smiling, I Wanted to See what she was going to do about this. She Just Glared at me and Searched into her Little Red bag, I Was wondering What the Hell she Was doing, I saw her Take Out a SPARE underwear! What the Fuck, quite Gutted i Thought, I Would have had this One tonight. NeverMind. My Smile Fell and hers Grew, She Went into the bathroom and locked the Door, I Heard the Sound of the Water Change When She entered, I Could Hear It Bounce of her Body, I Wanted Just be In There With Right Now. So What If im a Horny Bastard, Sue me! I've Never Fucked a Smart chick Before, I Was Hoping to get a Little something. My Phone Recieved a Message, I Looked at it, It Was Leah ClearWater, one of the best FUCKS i've had. I Wondered what she Wanted. I Opened it.

_"Hey Jakey Babey,_

_Whats up you Horney little Fuck?_  
><em>I Was Thinking, Im sorry for the Way i Reacted at you A Couple Weeks ago.<em>  
><em>It's Not My Fault I hate seeing You fuck with Others Bitches.<em>  
><em>I Own you Remember baby.<em>  
><em>To Make Up for the Stupid Way I Was Behaving,<em>  
><em>How about i Make it worth your While.<em>  
><em>I Can't Stop Thinking about you..<em>  
><em>So How About it<em>

_Love You Leah"_

The Message Also Contained a attachment, it was Picture Of her In some Leather Underwear and bra, Leah Really knows How to make a Man Hard, But Not this Man.  
>For some Reason I would have already texted her My place, I Obviously can't because bella Was here, But something Just made Me Turned Off about this Message ,I don't Understand What But it was Really bugging Me. I ignored the Message And Just Relaxed On My Kingsize bed, Just Watching CSI Shizz. After 1Hour the Episode Was finished And so Was Bella She Came Out in a Towel and her Hair Wet. Thats When Little Jakey Began to Get Hard, FUCK! she is so Fucking Sexy Is Unbelievable, I Can't believe this is The Chick Im doing a Project with. she Looked at me.<p>

"Can you Leave a Second Please" She Said While her Eyes stared at Me then At My door. I Didnt wanna Seem rude so I got of the bed and Left Leaving a Little Crack In the Door for you know Just incase there Was an Emergency, She Dropped her towel, Yet again this Geek Out smarted me. She had Already put Her Clean Underwear On. SHIT! But her Ass Look Sexy in Her Underwear, I Scrolled Up from Her Ass all the Way to Her Back, I Saw Huge Bruises On her back, Like Made her Skin Turn Black and blue, Poor chick, I Kinda felt sorry for her. I Realized She Didnt already have he Bra On. I Could see that her TITS where massive, She put Her bra On then My shirt.

"You Can Come in Now" She Said As she Tied her Hair up. I entered The room and Just Smiled at her, I Could see i made her Nervous and Cautious. I Liked that.

" She Went to one Side of the bed, and i Went to the Other.

"You Wanna Tell Me whats Really Wrong with you bella Swan" I Liked Saying her full Name. but I Think it Kinda Fustrates her.

"Please, Call me bella. and i think i'll Just Keep my Personal Life to Myself" She Said , and laid to One Side, I could Tell it was because of all The pain she had.

" Okay Bella. You can Tell me, you Look Like you going to Full apart" I said, She Turned Around and i could see she wanted to break out.

" Look, I said nothing, Lets Drop it." she Said and Laid her Head Back on the pillow In the Oppisite Direction away from ,me.

" Okay, Im sorry"i Said. And Lid on the other Pillow.

end of JVOP

BVOP,

After and Hour, Jacob had Fallen asleep, I couldnt sleep from all the pain In My back and stomach and I didnt want to make a fuss in anyway, I Was Worried Sleeping in the same bed as him, Just incase something would happened. I closed my eyes Hoping that i would be able to Fall asleep, Just when i Felt like i was about to drift away in a dream, My Phone Went Of, The battery Was up to 3 Bars, But I thought i Would use it in the Morning. I Looked it was a VoiceMail fro_**m**_ and** Uknown Number**. I Opened it and Listen.

_**"Aha, You Thought I Would Leave you alone, did you eh?**_  
><em><strong>Right, Look, Im Not Finished with you WHORE. And don't Think i won't be Able to Find you, You Can't run You Can't hide. What?<strong>_  
><em><strong>are you going to Cry Again.<strong>_  
><em><strong>BELLA SWAN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aha, Bitch, i No more about you than you Thought i did.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So Listen, If you Tell Anyone about this, I'll make Sure I Hurt You so bad,<strong>_  
><em><strong><em>and No one will b<em>e able to Save you.**_  
><em><strong>I'll be In Touch soon, So if you Ever Consider stepping out of Line, Your Pussy &amp; your Life Will be MINE."<strong>_

_**(Voicemail Ended)**_

Short begining, It will Get Longer I PROMISE.

sorry for Mis-spelt words


	3. Fine I'll tell you!

_Fine I'll tell you!_

A/N: Thanks to some of reviews (you guys rock) I hope i do better in this chapter! This Chapter may be a bit short. This is only to get Jacob to find out, what happened so the story can get past it.

BVOP:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this sick bastard has my number? he knows my name? why is he doing this to me, what have I ever done to this person. My eyes began to fill with tears, I just wanted to find this person and beat the shit out of him (If I had the strength to) I was angry, scared, nauseous & hurt. I began to dig my nails in to my skin, so hard to try and beat the pain I was already feeling, but no matter how hard I dig them in to my skin, it was no match for the pain I felt in side. I seriously wanted to tell someone so they could help me get through this, I wanted to tell my dad but what could he do, ever since he was shot in his back, he's been paralysed and has no use of his hip, thigh, Leg or foot. He couldn't help me any-more, I had no one to tell this nightmare too, I turned over to witness Jacob just sleeping silently and peaceful, as I analysed his body I witnessed how HUGE his Muscles where. Just thinking about how much this dude could help me, he seemed so interested to know what happened to me, I kinda want to tell him but there's apart of me which wants to release all this pain and sorrow to him but another part of me does not want me to show or tell him anything. I was so dazed and confused, I Just didn't know what to do, I wonder... If I just stay really close to Jacob I probably would be much more safe. I took one last look at Jacob, he's beautiful skin and hair and the amazing lips, I could just kiss them.. I laid on the pillow and just hoped for the best, This is probably all just a sick nightmare anyway..

JVOP:

I looked at the clock, Saturday 11th April.. 9:20am, first time I have ever waken up so early (apart from school days obviously). I turned over to see a beautiful brunette asleep on my bed, I honestly did feel quite sorry for her, and that means a lot from me because I'm not the person to care about a lot of things, but something about this chick makes me want to hold her and squeeze her tightly. She Turned over so her back was facing me, I witnessed the huge bruises again, they looked dangerous, something a fragile girl couldn't handle. Seeing all of this bruises made me wonder even more of what could have happened, is she being abused at home or bullied, so many weird thoughts hit my head I just didn't know what to expect. I got out of the bed and thought to make Bella some breakfast, she really did need it, she did have a rough night last night. Look at me Jacob Black actually caring, I guess it does not hurt to care once in a while... Nah! I'm too cool too care! but this girl need some care so I guess its my job to give some.

I entered the kitchen and began to make breakfast, Pancakes, eggs, sausages & waffles. I started frying and flipping as if I was a professional chef, that's what I wanted to be, I loved to cook, it was my dream to open and restaurant in Forkes, instead my dad wanted me to take over his business, and old garage he owned, I didn't really want to but my dad insisted its not like we didn't get a lot of costumers and shit because we did, it's just that...

" GET OF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" I heard Bella shouting and screaming. I dropped the frying pan on the floor and ran upstairs

" LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" Her scream became cries, I broke open the bedroom door and witnessed Bella tossing and turning, still sleeping, I ran over and gripped her tightly, she grabbed my arm and pinched me tight with her nails. It hurt like a bitch.

" PLEASE DON'T. PLEASE JUST STOP, NOT AGAIN" she screamed.

"Bella! WAKE UP, ITS A DREAM!" I Shouted at her and tried shaking her a little, she stopped shouting and struggling, tears ran down to her cheeks.

"Its Jacob,It's Jacob, I promise, I'm right Bella, Everything is going to be okay" I said softly. I had this pain in my chest, to see someone behave like this means something is really wrong. Bella's brown eyes began to open,

"J-Jacob?" Her voice was shaking, she looked pale and frightened. Her breathing seemed wrong, she looked like she was having difficulties breathing, She shot up and wrapped her arms round my neck and placed her head on my chest. I gently wrapped my arms round her back knowing her bruises were really sensitive, she seemed almost happy to see me. We finally released from each other and I stared right at her. She blushed, that was quite hot!

"Er Bella Look, I Know there is something wrong, you don't just end up the way you are, I can help if you need help. Seriously. Just tell me what's up?" and I actually meant it.

" I Just had a terrible nightmare, that's all, I'm sorry if I woke you up" she replied Hiding her face with her hair.

"Oh Okay, you had a nightmare, fair enough. So where did you get all those bruises from then?" I questioned her. She froze, I touched her back and she flinched, ever so quickly, then hid her face in her hands. I've never had to deal with this before, I admit I have a short temper and I kinda hate it when people just don't answer my questions or give me a valid reason.

"Bella! who did this" My voice started to rise, I didn't mean for that to happen, I am who I am. She lifted her head up at me and glared at me, I could tell she was about to yell to.

"NO ONE!, why do you care anyway! This is my problem not yours" She yelled. I was shocked, I didn't know this chick had a temper, I Liked it...

"I'm just trying to help, I don't like seeing you this way, because.. well.. your my partner in a project and I guess you can say, I'm just looking out for you that's all" I couldn't say that any easier.

BVOP:

I could see he was struggling with the situation he was in, due to the fact he's never been in it before. I didn't mean to snap at him before it's just that I was so worried to tell him, I just reacted the way I did. I could also see it was hard from to call us friends, I think he was quite worried. I slightly took my head out my hands to finally face him, when I did I could see he's beautiful eyes and worried expression.

" I Can't tell you" I wanted to tell him so bad, but I just didn't have the strength to do it.

" Why?"

"I Just Can't!"

Bella, I promise everything will be all right, Just tell me what's the problem?" He couldn't take it much longer, he really wanted to know. I actually believed him when he told me everything would be all right.

" I-" I Just didn't know where to begin, could he really make everything all right? Jacob could see I was struggling to say anything, he held my hand and gave me a cunning smile, even though I could tell it was a look he would to give and chick to make them horny, it did get me to smile too.

"when did this start and what happened?" he said.

"Yesterday afternoon, when I was walking home from the train station" I paused.

"then.." he carried me on.

"then this random person starts to shout out vial things to me, I didn't take any notice at first until... he got me in the forest and..." I could tell her already knew by his face, but I think he was waiting for me to finish the sentence of.

" He - beat me up!" I finished, my cheeks began to get rosy and tears entered my eyes, my throat began to hurt me and the bruises began to sting.

" That's not it though is it?, He molested you didn't he!" he's voice began to rise again. I nodded. He looked sick

" Do you know why? Do you even know him?" he quickly replied. I Just nodded, I couldn't bring myself to speak any more.

" Why were you so afraid to say it before?"

" Because, I wouldn't just go round tell everyone I was raped, would I?" I snapped kind of.

" I know that, I mean how come it was so hard to tell me, and how comes you having notified the police" he questioned.

"No reason" I answered.

"Well I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure if I was in your situation as a girl, then I would have called the police or asked someone to..." I froze.

" He's blackmailing you isn't he?" He guessed it.

" No, of course not" Hoping he would just believe it.

" Oh, so you wouldn't mind me calling the police, would you?" he pulled out his mobile and dialled 911, I could hear it Ringing, I shut up and Grabbed the phone straight of his hand, and pushed him straight on the bed so he was lying on his back, i immediately hanged the phone up. He looked Surprised and began to grin.

" FINE! yes he's blackmailing me" I screamed at him. He got up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry about that, Seriously I am. I didn't mean to upset you like that" he finally let me go.

"it's okay" I Smiled.

"Everything will be al right, When that bastard is locked up in JAIL" he glared at the wall

"Huh? No, you can't tell anyone, especially not the police, He'll -Kill me!" I pleaded. The water works began to happen again. "Please don't call the police!"

"Okay, I won't" he promised me.

" Don't Worry Bella, everything will be fine, I need to go downstairs and clean up the kitchen, when your ready come down" he said and left the room. I figured my father would be quite worried, because I didn't return home, I realised I had 17 Miss calls from him, so I text'd him.

_Hey Dad, _

_Sorry I didn't return home last night,_

_ I slept at Angela's house after a late night doing a project._

_don't worry, I'm totally fine, I'll see you later._

_Love you Loads _

_Bells ._

**(Message sent to - Daddy (Charlie Swan)**

I hope he wasn't freaking out.. I smiled just at the thought when I saw a voice-mail on my phone, by the **Unknown number.**

**_"Hello Bella, Had a nice sleep_**

**_Just wanted to remind you that our secret should stay only between me and you._**

**_That's not just it though, I have a little surprise for you on Monday after school_**

**_I can only give a little clue, it will be a lot harder than before_**

**_and what's your excuse going to be know eh? your a virgin.._**

**_your not any more though are you!_**

**_I can't wait for that sweet pussy of yours. _**

**_remember.. you tell anyone your died BITCH!_**

**_(Voice mail ended)_**

**Right, so here is where all the drama will mostly happen.**

**Please Review, and Give me some ideas also :) Thanks chuck!**

**M- Mature scenes will most definitely be in the next chapters **

**Also who do you guys think it is/ or should be?**


	4. But you promised Part 1

_But you promised!  
><em>

**Unknown Number**

_**Bella, guess what day it is... Monday!**_

_**first day back at school, Feel like some fun!**_

_**So this is what's going to happen**_

_**You meet me at forest behind your school-**_

_**Oh wait I forgot to tell you, I know where your school is**_

_**You know the little forest behind it, yeah there**_

_**Meet me there 4PM SHARP alone.**_

_**Bella, if you mess this up. Your Life is at RISK!**_

_**(Chuckles)**_

_**Don't be Late!**_

_**(Voice mail Ends) **_

_****Monday 13th April 1:15pm****_

_**BVOP:**_

I was sitting in the cafeteria with with Angela, Eric, Jessica & Tyler, Jessica's birthday was coming up and she wanted to plan a huge party to impress everyone at our school, the dress code, the food, the entertainment it had to be perfect for Jessica. I was to busy thinking about the message from the stalker, I didn't say a word to anyone about it, I didn't speak to anyone anyway, I looked over to the table in front of ours and I saw Jacob with his friends laughing and messing about, I Wanted to let him know about the message I got from the stalker so he could help me, his eyes caught mine and he immediately looked away, He was sitting next to Leah Clearwater, the whore of the school, every time I walk past her she's always talking about the most wonderful fuck she had the night before. She was kissing Jacob's neck and her hands were done near his crotch, he seemed pleased about it, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I Wanted to-

"Bella, whatdya' think?" Jessica nudged me,

"Huh, sorry what?" I retaliated, they all stared at me, especially Angela she seemed the most worried, she knew something was wrong I could see it in her eyes through her glasses.

"Should we my dress be pink or white?" Said Jessica, acting quite offended,

"Well I would go for white because it would bring the blue out in your eyes" Hoping she would forgive me.

" Aww Really?" she answered, and then began blushing, the others began to glare at me with the "Lucky save" look, I just grinned a little and began to eat my chicken salad.

**(Bell Rings)**

Great, the bell had to ring, I had science with Jacob I could immediately tell him about the message, I got to the class room and he was already at the desk, waiting for me. As soon as I took a seat next to him smiled, I smiled. He held my hand, they were just warm I felt so much safe around him, I wish he could act like this around his friends than just ignoring me, he does not have to act like were best friends but at least act like you know me.

" Did the bastard say or do anything bells?" He whispered, I was gob smacked Did he Just call me Bells? know one apart from my father calls me that, he smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, He said he wants to meet me alone at the forest behind school, at 4PM." I whispered back, I began to hide my face in my hair, the butterflies began to enter my stomach rapidly, my head began to hurt, I turned back around and saw Jacob smile at me, This dude won't stop smiling, but it stopped me from crying so..

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, I Promise" He said, how is he so sure that everything will be okay huh? how does he know that something bad won't happen? I didn't even smile when he said it, my heart began to race more than ever.

"How can you be so sure Jacob?" I questioned him, the expression on his face told me that he already knew the answer.

"Well after my last lesson I'll meet you at the forest, Ill be there around 3:30, I'll probably be there way before you get there, if I'm not that means that ill be a little late-" I cut him off fast.

"How Late?" I spat, he looked calm

" like 3:40, I promise I'll be there" he better be because I'm counting on him!

"Okay Jacob, don't let me down" I said, then out of the blues he pecked my cheek, people just stopped and stared like they saw something so amazing, Jacob on the other hand carried on listening to Mr Hunter our science teacher ramble on about the project and didn't even pay attention to the constant staring from everyone, I couldn't help but smile and feel proud of myself, TAKE THAT LEAH CLEARWATER!

It was 2:55, My Heart began to race again, it felt like it was going to fall out my butt, Jake raised his hand and asked to leave for a moment, he got up and rushed out the class room, I think he has a plan or something up his sleeve, my forehead and the palms of my hand began to sweat rapidly, my head began to block out all the sound from the class room and play all the voice-mails over and over again in my head, all the screams and shouts from the day I was sexual assaulted for the first time, all the grunts and pants he did when he fucked me dangerously it was just all running through my head, I couldn't take it. My head became woozy and my eyes began to get blury, just when i thought i was about to pass out -

_(School bell Rings)_

I got all my books and bolted out the class room without saying another word, I wondered where Jacob had got too, I believe in him, I Just followed my instincts and went straight to the forest, he said he would be there at 4PM so I had an hour before the sick bastard showed up. I began to walk to the forest realizing how slow I was walking but I didn't mind at all, I know Jake will look after me, I know I'll be Just Fine.

**JVOP**

"Come on Jakey boy, you can do this! Who's the Man, Bella needs you DON'T BACK OUT NOW" I screamed to the mirror in the boys lavatory, I flashed cool and refreshing water on to my hot and steaming face. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 3:10, I left the bathroom and entered the hall way. I Saw Mr Hunter he looked worst then ever...

"Mr Jacob Black, I've noticed that you haven't down your homework for the last 2 Weeks now, and I'm very disappointed in you, and I'm going to punish you" He Spat, No... Not Now!

"hey, Look Mr Hunter, could you please just reschedule your punishment for another time, I really can't do it right now.. i Have to be somewhe-" he cut me straight off, he didn't look to interested in my excuse and escorted me into his classroom.

" You'll be doing a 1hour detention, and I don't want to hear another word or I'll add on more time capeche?" I Just nodded angrily, the dickhead chose today to punish me, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I need to get out of here! as soon as I bolted up and raged for the door Mr Hunter attacked me to the ground, I Punched him in the Stomach leaving him winded on the floor, I ran to the door and it was locked, I attacked it and try to break it open but somehow i realised that the door isn't going to open, I slid down the door on my back and put face in my hands. I couldn't help but to get tearful, Bella needs my help... I've got to do something and fast!

**BVOP**

its 3:45, "Where's Jacob?" I whispered to myself, The stalker can be here any minute, Stay calm Bella, Stay cal- A Big hand wearing black gloves covered my mouth. Damn It!

"Hmmm, I Heard you were waiting for someone. Jacob" Shit he must have heard me whisper his name! I Just stood still, he dragged me deeper into the forest, and through me on the floor, his whole body was covered in black clothing.

"You didn't listen did you? I told you not to tell anyone... well now you have to be punished" he Laughed

"Please, Just stop!" I yelled.

"No Way, your going to be punished!" he Chuckled a little bit more

"No i- i didn't" I Lied.

"Don't lie to me, I hate Liars!" He pulled my Hair and slammed it to the ground, I let out a little yell when I felt my head hit the ground.

"oh yeah, this will be fun" As he stared right down at me I immediately kicked him in his groin, he yelled. I got up as fast as I could to escape, but obviously I wasnt quick enough, he caught my neck and slammed it to the ground, the pain was unbearable, the pain ran from my neck to my head and lid there while my vision began to get all blury.

"you should have never done that BITCH" he whispered in my ear. He kicked me multiple of times in my ribs and left me there to suffer. He than sat on my sore and bruised stomach and attacked the buttons on my trousers. I couldn't deal with all this, I couldn't help but to give up all hope... I pushed and shoved, I attacked and struggled It wasn't doing me much help.

"Jacob- JAKE, JACOB PLEASE HELP!" I Screamed over and over and over again. He yelled and spat at me to be quite until he had enough of hearing my voice, he Wrapped his hands round my fragile throat and squeezed and squeezed, Until there was no air entering my body. My face went purple and my mouth went dry, He squeezed tighter and tighter until I swear my lungs were going to burst! Finally the bastard free'd my throat allowing me to breathe again, I gasped for it.

"your friend isn't going to save you! Its to late" He shouted! He Ripped of my shirt, Tears were running down my cheeks like crazy! He just stared at me then kissed my lips. He swung me over on my Stomach and began kiss my neck and cheek, I Just wanted it to end, but that would be just lucky. He Pulled down his trousers and entered me, This time he's doing it much harder and causing my vagina to gush with blood, The pain was undefinable, for the first time I Just resisted. He rammed his cock in to the point where I had to scream, and he pushed my head down and told me to shut the fuck up. At the same time he was pounding his cock in my pussy he had his to fingers going in and out, its like I could taste the blood.

"You made me do this Bella, Its your fault" he whispered, what does he mean by that? what did I do to deserve such a dreadful thing.

"I love Bella, I always will!" he's began to go sharp and he forced himself hard in to me, He randomly punched me in the Jaw and began to laugh.

"Never forget that" he flipped me over, My vision slowly disappearing-

**JVOP **

4:10pm, I had finished my detention and the doors finally opened. I saw Mr Hunter and gave him the most horrid look ever, _Fucking Dickhead, _I raised my fist to punch him and he flinched, I just chuckled to myself and left the classroom. I ran as fast i could outside near the forrest.

"Bella, Bella were are you? Bella can you hear me?" I ran towards the forest whilst looking for my mobile, when I found it I immediately called the police told them everything, I hanged up the phone when I saw a black figure get up and take off, I ran towards him as fast as I could, but I lost him instead I found poor Bella laying there next to a pool of blood, unconscious and naked, I didn't no what to do. I took of my jacket and placed it on her, my heart was hurt, I felt so angry the bastard got away AGAIN all because of me, I wanted to find him and tear him apart, I want him dead and buried in the ground.

I hugged the unconscious Bella while I waited for the paramedics and police to arrive, I wanted to bring Bella's clothes to her but just in-case they were classified as evidence at a crime scene I just left them. I witnessed Bella's pale face looking so harmless and vulnerable, how could i let something so vile happen to this beautiful and harmless girl, I just couldn't help but to blame my self for all of this, I Leaned into kiss Bella's dry lips but the police and paramedics arrived surrounding me and Bella. They gave me the most Weird, suspicious and frail look ever, I wondered why but then I realised...

When you see someone in physical contact with someone who was just raped and has passed out next to a huge pool of blood then I guess that would be the look you would give. Three police officers escorted me to the police car and took me in for questioning.

This was going to be a long night.

**_A/N for some reason, This chapter felt like it was going to be awesome... but I don't know any more, I have a feeling that the next chapter [But you promised! Part2] Will be a little short. Please Review... Thank you guys so much ;) _**


End file.
